mixedmartialartsfandomcom-20200214-history
Rani Yahya
| birth_place = Brasilia, Brazil | death_date = | death_place = | death_cause = | residence = | nationality = Brazilian | height = | weight = | weightclass = Bantamweight | reach = | style = Brazilian Jiu-Jitsu | stance = | fightingoutof= San Diego, U.S. | team = The Arena | rank = 10425 | yearsactive = | mmawins = 15 | mmakowins = 0 | mmasubwins = 14 | mmadecwins = 1 | mmalosses = 5 | mmakolosses = | mmasublosses = | mmadeclosses = | mmadraws = 0 | mmancs = | url = | sherdog = | footnotes = | updated = }} Rani Ahmad Yahya (born September 12, 1984 in Brasilia, Brazil) is a Brazilian jiu-jitsu fighter and mixed martial artist (MMA). Yahya won the 66 kg division of the prestigious Abu Dhabi submission grappling tournament in April 2007. He currently fights in both the featherweight and bantamweight divisions of the American-based MMA organization World Extreme Cagefighting (WEC). Yahya has a professional mixed martial arts record of 15 wins and four losses. Yahya's made his WEC debut against former TKO featherweight champion Mark Hominick at WEC 28: WrekCage in Las Vegas on May 3, 2007. Yahya defeated Hominick in the first round with a rear naked choke submission hold. He fought Chase Beebe for the WEC bantamweight championship at WEC 30 on September 5, 2007. Yahya lost the fight via unanimous decision. Yahya lost via TKO to Norifumi Yamamoto at K-1 Premium 2007 Dynamite!! on December 31, 2007. Yahya defeated former WEC bantamweight champion Eddie Wineland on the undercard of WEC 40 on April 5, 2009. He is currently teaching No Gi Jiu Jitsu and training at The Arena, a MMA gym in San Diego, along with Diego Sanchez, Fabricio Morango Camoes, Xande Ribeiro and many other pros. He was scheduled to fight Kenji Osawa on August 9, 2009 on the undercard at WEC 42, but due to a foot injury suffered by Osawa, Osawa was replaced by John Hosman.Kenji Osawa out, WEC newcomer John Hosman in against Rani Yahya at WEC 42 Yahya submitted Hosman via North-South Choke in the first round and earned his third consecutive Submission of the Night bonus in the WEC. Yahya was defeated by Joseph Benavidez via first round TKO at WEC 45. Yahya is expected to face Takeya Mizugaki on April 24, 2010 at WEC 48. Grappling credentials ADCC World Submission Wrestling Championships ADCC 2007 –65 kg: 1st Place ADCC 2005 –65 kg: 2nd Place ADCC 2003 –65 kg: Quarter finals. Record of opponents: *Won: Teemu Launis (pts), Mario Delgado (pts), Wagney Fabiano (pts), Marcio Feitosa Souza (pts), Darell Moodley (sub), Bruno 'Chavez' Frazzato (Rear Naked Choke), Baret Yoshida (pts), Leo 'Leozinho' Vieira (Rear Naked Choke), Kohei Yasumi (sub), Jeff Glover (pts) *Lost: Leonardo Viera (pts), Leonardo Viera (pts), Rubins Charles (sub) CBJJ World Championships 2003 Brown Belt Pena: 1st Place 2002 Purple Belt Pluma: 1st Place 1999 Pan-Ams + World MMA record {| style="font-size: 85%; text-align: left;" class="wikitable sortable" width="90%" |- !style="border-style: none none solid solid; background: #e3e3e3"|Record !style="border-style: none none solid solid; background: #e3e3e3"|'Date' !style="border-style: none none solid solid; background: #e3e3e3"|'Result' !style="border-style: none none solid solid; background: #e3e3e3"|'Opponent' !style="border-style: none none solid solid; background: #e3e3e3"|'Event' !style="border-style: none none solid solid; background: #e3e3e3"|'Method' !style="border-style: none none solid solid; background: #e3e3e3"|'Time' !style="border-style: none none solid solid; background: #e3e3e3"|'Location' !style="border-style: none none solid solid; background: #e3e3e3"|'Notes' | |- | |24 April 2010 | | Takeya Mizugaki |WEC 48: Aldo vs. Faber | | | Sacramento, California, USA | |- |15-5 |19 December 2009 | Loss | Joseph Benavidez |WEC 45: Cerrone vs. Ratcliff |KO (strikes) |Round 1, 1:35 | Las Vegas, Nevada, USA | |- |15-4 |9 August 2009 | Win | John Hosman |WEC 42: Torres vs. Bowles |Submission (North-South Choke) |Round 1, 2:08 | Las Vegas, Nevada, USA |Won Submission of the Night Award |- |14-4 |5 April 2009 | Win | Eddie Wineland |WEC 40: Torres vs. Mizugaki |Submission (Rear Naked Choke) |Round 1, 1:07 | Chicago, Illinois, USA |Won Submission of the Night Award |- |13-4 |5 November 2008 | Win | Yoshiro Maeda |WEC 36: Faber vs. Brown |Submission (Guillotine Choke) |Round 1, 3:30 | Hollywood, Florida, USA |Won Submission of the Night Award |- |12-4 |31 December 2007 | Loss | Norifumi Yamamoto |K-1 Premium 2007 Dynamite!! |TKO (Punches and Soccer Kicks) |Round 2, 3:11 | Osaka, Japan |- |12-3 |5 September 2007 | Loss | Chase Beebe |WEC 30: McCullough vs. Crunkilton |Decision (Unanimous) |Round 5, 5:00 | Las Vegas, Nevada, USA |WEC Bantamweight Championship |- |12-2 |3 June 2007 | Win | Mark Hominick |WEC 28: Faber vs. Farrar |Submission (Rear Naked Choke) |Round 1, 1:19 | Las Vegas, Nevada, USA |- |11-2 |22 March 2007 | Win | Louie Moreno |PFC 2: Fast and Furious |Submission (Guillotine Choke) |Round 1, 0:23 | Lemoore, California, USA |- |10-2 |9 October 2006 | Loss | JZ Calvan |K-1 Hero's 7 |Submission (Guillotine Choke) |Round 1, 0:39 | Yokohama, Japan |- |10-1 |5 August 2006 | Win | Kazuya Yasuhiro |K-1 Hero's 6 |Submission (Brabo Choke) |Round 1, 1:08 | Tokyo, Japan |- |9-1 |20 May 2006 | Win | Eben Kaneshiro |UAGF: Kaos on Kampus |Submission (Ezekiel Choke) |Round 3 | Los Angeles, California, USA |- |8-1 |3 May 2006 | Win | Ryuki Ueyama |K-1 HERO'S 5 |Decision (majority) |Round 2, 5:00 | Tokyo, Japan |- |7-1 |4 February 2006 | Win | Takumi Yano |MARS |Technical Submission (Triangle Choke) |Round 3, 2:14 | Tokyo, Japan |- |6-1 |11 December 2005 | Win | Taiyo Nakahara |GCM: D.O.G. 4 |Submission (North-South Choke) |Round 1, 1:59 | Tokyo, Japan |- |5-1 |30 October 2004 | Win | Fabio Alves |K-1 Brazil: Next Generation |Submission (Arm-Triangle Choke) |Round 1 | Goias, Brazil |- |4-1 |15 May 2004 | Loss | Fredson Paixao |Jungle Fight 2 |Decision |Round 3, 5:00 | Manaus, Brazil |- |4-0 |17 April 2004 | Win | Luciano Santos |TNT: Vale Tudo 2 |Submission americana |na | Goiania, Brazil |- |3-0 |17 April 2004 | Win | Muzila Muzila |TNT: Vale Tudo 2 |Submission arm bar |na | Goiania, Brazil |- |2-0 |17 April 2004 | Win | Fabio Alves |TNT: Vale Tudo 2 |Submission Puruvian Necktie choke |na | Goiania, Brazil |- |1-0 |14 September 2002 | Win | Junior Peba |KVT - Kallifas Vale Tudo |Submission (Arm-Triangle Choke) |Round 1, 1:30 | Goiania, Brazil References External links *WEC profile * * The Arena MMA Category:Brazilian mixed martial artists Category:Brazilian practitioners of Brazilian Jiu-Jitsu Category:People from Brasília Category:1984 births Category:Living people ja:ハニ・ヤヒーラ